Kansas High
by Winchester State of Mind
Summary: AU. Based off a roleplay I am currently doing. This will be a collection of stories that include Castiel, Dean, Sam, and an OC of mine. Destiel. Sam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"My brother's going to be here soon," Rayne mumbled, stepping away from the two high school boys. She move to the left to try and get away from the school building so they wouldn't corner her, but the boys moved with her to block her path. Everyone had long since gone and the school could only let her stay inside for so long. Everything would have been fine if Castiel had gotten out of class the same time she had. But being in middle school, a twenty minute bus ride from the high school, had her waiting for him every day. For these two to have gotten here now, they had to have ditched their classes.

"Oh, we aint worried 'bout yer bro," the taller one said with a grin, front tooth chipped.

"I would be if I were you," she spat out. She knew Castiel could protect himself. He hadn't taken Martial Arts for nothing. But she'd never really seen him fight before. The other one, a ginger, snorted.

"That ain't what we meant, bitch." He took a step closer and he brushed a lock of Rayne's hair behind her ear. She flinched away, eyes swelling with tears. She gripped tightly to the straps of her schoolbag, glaring at him. "We made sure your bro would be distracted. Threw him a real nice piece o'ass. He's gonna be busy for a while," he said, hips thrusting towards Rayne. They thought Castiel would fall for whatever busty chick they put in his way. That he would take her and bang her.

"So what do you want with me?" She asked, looking between them. They both grinned and the ginger looked up at his pal before looking back at Rayne.

"If you scream, we'll cut off a finger," he threatened. The taller one grabbed Rayne by the hair, dragging her around the corner, and into the alley. She had to place her shaking hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, hot tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why this was happening and she didn't want to know where it was going. All she wanted was for Castiel to come around the corner and save her. "Now, we got some pretty big beef with yer bro," the ginger said as the taller one forced Rayne to look at him by pulling her hair. She whimpered and stared at him.

"So you're gonna what? Beat me up to get back at him?" She asked, voice trembling with the will not to cry. She couldn't think of anything Castiel could have done to piss these guys off this much. Unless, of course, he was being brutally honest and these two didn't like it. "What'd he do? Bruise your non-existent egos?" She asked, smirking. Her hair was yanked again and she cried out.

"What did I say 'bout screamin' you stupid bitch?"

Rayne shook her head best she could, the grip the taller one had tightening.

"We can't hear ya," the taller one said with a laugh and Rayne let out a quiet sob.

"Then listen to this," a third voice said. The sound of fist hitting flesh followed after and then Rayne hit the ground, landing on her knees. She ignored the pain to watch Castiel punch the ginger into the ground, then turn quickly to roundhouse the taller guy. Whatever was left of the chipped tooth fell out from the force of the kick. Rayne's gaze flickered to Castiel's and their gazes locked. The pure, burning anger that had been there only seconds ago melted away to concern. "Cas, look out!"

Castiel turned in time to avoid being tackled into the ground and he pressed up against the wall of the building on the other side of the alley. As the taller male whine about his tooth and tried to find it, Castiel rushed up to the ginger, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him up against the wall. "What are you doing here?" He growled out. "Did you think you would get away with harming my sister?" He asked, voice raising. The ginger was trembling in Castiel's hold, and when Rayne looked up, the taller teen was sneaking up on him. Rayne scrambled to her feet, grabbing the thing nearest to her, which was a 2x2, and charged. She paid no attention to the blood on her knees, staining her knee high socks for her school uniform.

"Get away from him!" She cried out, bringing the wood down on the boy's leg, who fell to the floor, crying out in surprise. Castiel looked back to see what was going on, gaze turning to Rayne. He turned back to the ginger and put him down, punching him hard enough to make him bleed.

"I don't want to see either of you ever again." Castiel watched as the ginger grabbed his taller friend, forcing him up, both running out of the alley. When he was sure they were gone, he turned and rushed over to Rayne, framing her face. "What did they do to you?"

"They just pulled my hair," she replied, trembling. "My knees are bleeding but that's because-" The rest of her sentence was muffled as he pulled her close, arms securely around her. "I'm so sorry I was late. A girl was hitting on me and I figured that alone was suspicious. I tried to make it to the bus but it had already left."

"You got here just in time," Rayne replied, shifting her cheek to his chest, moving closer. She choked back a sob and he caressed her back. "Do you think you can help me sneak into my house? I don't want my mom seeing my socks...?"

Castiel pulled back to look at her. "You can clean up at my place. Then you can ask to sleepover."

Rayne smiled softly, eyes watering once more. "I wish you really were my brother."


	2. Chapter 2 Sam and Rayne

Rayne had her face pressed to the window of the car. Her father had locked the car to prevent her from shouting out her goodbye (for only the hundredth time) to Castiel, who would be house sitting for them the next two weeks. Sort of. She had told her parents that Castiel would make sure their house wouldn't be covered in dust when they got back. Really?

She had just given her best friend their guest bedroom to get his freak on with Dean Winchester. Sure, she was only fourteen, but Castiel wasn't. And she wasn't gong to be the one to keep him from getting what he wanted.

So as the car drove away and Castiel slowly became a waving dot that disappeared into nothing when they were out of their street, she sunk back into her seat. She only hoped they would use the box of condoms she had bought Castiel and stuffed into his bag without his knowing. She knew this trip, a family trip, was more for her father's benefit. She and her sister, Alayna, were told that it was a _bonding opportunity _and that it would be good for the family. But her father had friends in Spain - where they were visiting - and they were doctors just like he was. She was sure they were going to talk about medicine or something.

If there was anything she was getting out of this trip, it was a tan and a new wardrobe. But it also meant two weeks without Sam. Yeah, she'd just met him at the start of the school year and it was only the end of September (school had started mid-August). But he wasn't like other guys. He was actually smart and cared about school. They were science lab partners and he was much better at it than she was. She was grateful they finished their first project before she had left. She pulled out her phone and her heart did this funny flip in her chest when she saw she had a new text from Sam. She unlocked her iPhone and it opened up the text.

_Is it bad I miss you already?_

Her cheeks colored quickly and she looked up to see if anyone was watching her. Her father and mother were in a deep conversation about the hotel arrangements. She turned to her left, where Alayna was on her own iPhone, tapping away and texting Garrett, her college boyfriend. Her gaze quickly flickered back to the screen and she re-read Sam's text. _Breathe, Rayne. Breathe._

_If it's bad, then I'm guilty of missing you too._

She hit **send **and wished she hadn't._ I'm guilty of missing you too_? Was there any other way of sounding any more desperate? She placed her phone to her forehead and prayed to the technological Gods that her text got lost somewhere in space and never made it to Sam's phone. But it buzzed a second later and her heart nearly flipped out of her chest.

_Guess I better get the handcuffs then. ;)_

The two weeks pass like a blur. There's shopping in Barcelona, sight seeing, tanning on the balcony in the motel room, and eating foods she'd only seen in movies. There's the occasional text from Castiel saying, "It happened. I can't believe it!" or sometimes, "Dean is really good with his hands." Rayne, of course, couldn't blame Castiel. This was his first serious boyfriend and she was his best friend. Of course she'd demanded to know every single detail, but that was before she knew that Castiel's first boyfriend would be the older brother of her crush. Thanks to Castiel, she knew who was _bigger _between Castiel and Dean.

She and Sam had exchanged a few text messages here and there, sent a few emails with photos. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that now that she was away, he'd find someone better for him than her. Though, she knew, she probably wasn't the best for him. They were just friends. Friends sending flirty text messages.

The last few days, she didn't reply to his messages. She didn't want to seem needy or desperate. Despite how much she missed him. So she swam, shopped, and tanned some more. Before her plane back to Kansas, she sent a text to Castiel letting him know they were on their way back for him and Dean to clear out. Castiel replied a few minutes later with,

_Thank you._

_He misses you, Sam. He's been asking why you haven't replied._

Rayne didn't reply to him and put her phone on airplane mode.

When they arrived home and were all unpacked, Rayne made sure the guest room and Castiel and Dean free. Then she, after putting on a thick sweater (not liking the drastic weather change from Barcelona to Kansas), she texted Castiel to meet at their "usual spot", which was the park that was between both their houses. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing PINK brand gray sweatpants and a pair of matching converse. She walked to the park, not sure where to start the conversation with Castiel. She wanted to know everything that had happened with him these past two weeks, and she wanted to tell him what she'd done and experienced as well. Though she was certain it'd come nowhere near as exciting as his.

She turned into the park, hands in her pockets, as she sang some song she learned in Spain. She knew the lyrics were wrong and she was making words up as she went along when she couldn't remember the words.

"How come you haven't sang for me before?"

The voice made Rayne jerk and she almost falls over into the sandbox. "Whoa, watch out!" Then there were arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her from falling face first into the sand. Rayne clutched to the arms around her and didn't protest as she was pulled away from the sandbox. When she and her _knight in shining armor _stopped moving, she turned to thank him, the words catching in her throat.

"S-Sam?"

"Hey," he said with a warm smile, keeping his hold on her. The air was knocked out of her lungs at the sight of his smile. Boy, had she missed that.

"Hi," she replied, unable to keep a smile from her lips. "What... What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around for Castiel. She didn't want to keep him waiting, even if it meant talking with Sam.

"Cas said he got a message from you. Said you wanted to talk to me." His cheeks colored. "Then he and Dean dropped me off here and took off." Rayne watched him as he spoke, his gaze in the space between them. Her fingers brushed over the collar of his leather jacket, which was warm, despite the cold weather. "I thought you... Y'know, met someone over there." He raised his gaze to hers and once again, Sam Winchester had managed to get the air out of her lungs in seconds.

"W-what? No." She shook her head, fingers idly playing with the hair on the small of his back. "No I was just... I figured you would have... I dunno, wanted to talk to someone else." She looked up at him, her cheeks a soft pink. Sam blinked and his eyes lightened a shade, specks of green visible as he let out a small laugh.

"The only person I want to talk to is you, Rayne." He pulled her a little closer, and she couldn't tell if he was shaking because it was cold or because they were so close. She knew exactly why she was shaking, though. "I missed you." He leaned down and their foreheads pressed together. He seemed hesitant, like he wasn't sure he knew what he was doing. So Rayne took the leap of faith and lightly stepped on her toes, closing the space between them and pressing her lips to his. His hold on her tightened and he kissed her back, a hand sliding up her back.


End file.
